


We've Got A Big, Big Mess On Our Hands Tonight

by primo_nizzuto



Series: Cesare x Majid [7]
Category: Non Essere Cattivo | Don't Be Bad (2015), The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Wolf (2003)
Genre: Bathroom Sex Again, Cesare has questionable methods of seducation, Drug Use, Jealousy, M/M, More Sex, Possessive Majid, So yeah, This is pretty much just a porny interlude, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primo_nizzuto/pseuds/primo_nizzuto
Summary: Weeks after his capture Ce finds himself disatisfied with how standoffish Majid had become intimately and resolves to take matters into his own hands
Relationships: Cesare (Non Essere Cattivo 2015)/Majid Zamari, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Majid (Wolf)/Cesare (Non Essere Cattivo)
Series: Cesare x Majid [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	We've Got A Big, Big Mess On Our Hands Tonight

Five weeks and six days.  _ Five days and six weeks,  _ that was how long Ce had had to deal with the maddening sensation of being untouched by his partner. At least in the ways he longed for. Since the day he had been rescued from being held hostage by Majid’s old contacts his lover had been so reticent to touch him. 

It was stupid Ce had thought, whatever bruises had lain upon his skin in the aftermath were long gone, any lingering pain had gone weeks ago and yet still Majid would only embrace him tenderly or spare him a soft kiss. Ce felt like he was vibrating out of his skin for the need to be touched. And he had tried, God’s he had tried to seduce him. He’d thrown himself at his lover, only to be guided back to the bed and into a tight hug. It was time to up the stakes he’d decided.

Emboldened by the hit of cocaine he’d made his way out to the club in which his partner plied his trade, passing by his position at the door without acknowledging that he had even heard Majid called. It would drive his lover to frustration he hoped, well to enough that he hoped the other would follow after him. 

He weaved through the throng of dancing bodies, heading up towards the bar. He knew this place well enough, had done plenty of trade here over the years. He just had to wait for someone to approach, hopefully someone whom he could use to put his plan into action. If he had to spur the jealous instinct in his partner to get what he wanted then so be it.

It took less than five minutes for someone to approach him, Cesare had been halfway through his bottle of beer when Mario had approached him, leaning into whisper in his ear about trying to get a hold of a few Ecstasy for the night. With a wry smirk Ce had gestured towards the bathroom, pausing only to look over his shoulder. With a thrill of pleasure he noted Majid moving into the club, he waited until those dark eyes fixed upon him before he turned to trail after Mario.

Mario had once been a hook up, several times when the man hadn’t been able to pay him outright Ce had accepted sexual favours in lieu of payment. It seemed from the way that Mario was stalking up towards him the man had intended for this to be one of those days. Ce had barely felt himself pressed up against the wall when the door was slammed open, making Mario startle abruptly. 

Majid’s eyes were full of fury as he looked upon the scene before him, the anger only rising as Ce raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Gritting his teeth he stalked forwards, shoving Mario back several feet from his lover. “You. Out. Now.” he snapped coldly, eyes not moving from the stranger as he hurried from the bathroom.

Cesare clicked his tongue in disapproval. “You tell me not to interfere in your work and yet here you are interfering with mine.” he said, letting a teasing note slip into his voice. “All he wanted was a few pills.”

Majid hadn’t turned to face Ce yet, instead he was breathing deeply trying to get a handle upon his temper. The last thing he wanted was to do something he’d regret and right now he wanted to chase after the unassuming bastard who’d had his hands upon Ce and rip him limb from limb. “That wasn’t what it looked like.”

“His cash flow is...how do you say...Not exactly steady. Sometimes I allow him to make up for the difference in other ways.” The Italian answered without hesitation. In an instant he felt strong hands upon his shoulder as Majid spun around, pinning him firmly yet carefully against the wall.

“Different ways...” he hissed, jealousy making his words all the more furious. “I think perhaps your little ‘friend’ needs to learn a lesson about touching other people’s…” he drew in a breath. In his rational mind he saw Ce as his partner, as his equal but something about seeing another man touching him made him so utterly possessive. 

Ce had had no intention of going through with any sexual act with Mario, had Majid not come after him he would’ve thrown some pills in Mario’s direction and left the club more frustrated than he arrived, but with Majid holding him so still he couldn’t help but try and rile his lover up. “Maybe he’d be able to fill in where you are lacking.”

“Lacking?!” Majid bit out, teeth baring for a moment. “You and I both know I am not lacking in that department in any way, shape or form. So if this is just about you being bored…” The anger seemed to sap out of him as he spoke the words. He felt like a bucket of cold water had been poured over him, was that it? Had Cesare grown bored of what they’d become. He took a step back forcing his chin up proudly even as he struggled to speak.

“Bored, yes I supposed that is a word for it, Bored, crawling out of my skin…” he hissed through his teeth. “You won't touch me, you won't lay a hand on me, maybe I need to find it elsewhere.”

Majid swallowed back the lump in his throat, raising an eyebrow at the other man. “Is that what this is about? The sex” A long sigh left his lips, hand shifting from where it clutched the fabric of his shirt to cup the younger man’s cheek. “Ce, was this some fucking idiotic attempt to make me jealous?”

The Italian pulled away from his touch, sullen as he looked off to the side. “It wasn’t as if you’d left me with any kind of other option.” he hissed in frustration.

“Ce.” Majid sighed, moving his other hand to cup the other cheek, forcing the Italian to look into his eyes. “You need to recover, you need to--”

“I need for you to stop treating me like I’m broken parts. I’ve been on the end of a beating before, it isn’t new to me, Majid.” Cesare pushed his chest hard, shoving Majid back a couple of feet.

Majid couldn’t hold back the emotion building within him any longer. “And how many of those times very nearly ended up with you dead?! They wouldn’t have hesitated. The only reason you aren’t dead now is because he realised I could do more for him alive! Ce…” he forced himself to take a calming breath as he stepped forwards, taking the other man’s jaw once more. “I saw you there, beaten and broken and for a moment I thought you were dead. Do you have any idea how that felt? Can you blame me for being protective?”

The words took the anger from Cesare, his shoulders slumping a little as green eyes met brown. “I am fine. I’m healed fine. Between you and Vitto I find myself unable to do anything. He has watch on me doing deals, you hover at home. I’m  _ fine.” _

“Okay. Okay.” Majid sighed. “I’ll try and lessen up on the hovering. And I’ll speak with Vitto.” he promised. “But next time you feel like this can you try and speak to me like this instead of setting yourself on a path of self-destruction? You might have had very little attention to go through with anything but if I’d have found him in here with his lips on you….well he wouldn’t have been walking out of here.”

“You think seeing you beat the hell out of someone is suddenly going to put me off you?” Cesare asked, a wry smile breaking his lips for a moment.

A laugh broke from the boxer, his hands shifting to grasp Cesare’s jacket, pulling forwards in order to kiss him firmly on his lips. “You’re a brat, you know that? Now get yourself home, I don’t intend to be looking for a new job already. I’ll see you later.”

Cesare stole another kiss, the smirk never leaving his lips as he slipped his hand down to cup Majid through the jeans he wore, delighting as the man let out a growling sound. “Is that what you really want?”

“You’re gonna get me fired…” Majid hissed even as he canted his hips into the younger man’s touch. He was addicted to this man, his every touch and caress. He couldn’t help himself.

“That doesn’t exactly sound like a no, and think of it like revisiting old times….” he gestured with his free hand to the bathroom around them. “Or I could go...leave you hard and wanting.”

“I hate you.” Majid snapped without heat. Without a further word he grasped Ce’s jacket all the tighter and dragged him roughly towards the largest of the stalls, giving him no time to make a comment in response before he was crashing their lips together once more, pinning the Italian hard against the stall door. He spared just enough thought to lock the stall door behind them.

Cesare tilted his head back, eyes ever watching as Majid pulled a step back to look over him, finding himself breathless by the hungry way his lover gazed upon him.

“You don’t want me to hold back any more? Alright, then so be it.” he grasped the zipper of his lover’s trousers, giving no warning before he yanked the jeans down, pausing only when he realised the younger man wore nothing underneath. “You little shit.”

“I did not think that you would be in the mindset to waste much time If my plan worked.” Ce answered. “I figured I would take care of being ready for you.”

“I love you.” Majid growled once more, surging forwards to kiss Majid once more, roughly grasping the back of the other man’s neck to hold him exactly where he wanted him. He slipped his tongue between the other’s lips, claiming his mouth thoroughly.

In an instant all cockiness had vanished from Cesare as his need took precedence once more. He reached between their bodies to fumble open the zipper on his lover’s jeans, clumsily pushing a hand inside of his tight boxers to grasp a hold of his hard cock. He felt teeth nip at his lower lip, felt the way Majid canted his hips forwards into his touch. It was all, it was more.

As much as he didn’t want to pull away from the heat of Ce’s touch, Majid broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together for a minute. “If you think I’m gonna do all the work after the shit you pulled tonight you’re mistaken.” He warned, gently grabbing the other man’s hand to pull it free of his cock. Slowly he took a step back, yanking down his jeans and boxers just enough for his cock to spring free. “You’ve got to earn it first.” 

Admittedly it surprised him just how quickly Ce took the point of his words, his knees hitting the floor loudly enough that the sound echoed in the stall. Majid had only a moment to wonder if it hurt before all thought was taken away by the sensation of warm lips wrapping around his dick. It seemed Ce fully intended to rise to the challenge, his cheeks hollowing immediately to take Majid’s large cock deeper. “You’re gonna be the death of me…” he groaned, slipping his fingertips into Cesare’s riotous hair as the other bobbed his head swiftly.

For a long moment Majid considered just holding him there and coming down his throat, or better still over his handsome face. It would teach him a lesson for his impatience, would teach him for being a tease. But it had been so long since he’d been inside his lover, so long since he’d felt the intimacy of their lovemaking. He couldn’t pass up that opportunity. “Baby, you’ve got me ready.. Come on, stand up, I'll give you what you need.” he said softly, the gentleness of the words in direct contrast to the rough way he pulled Ce to his feet, heat rushing to his cock at the sight of the other man licking the pre-cum from where it had spilled upon his lips. “...fuck.” As much as he wanted to draw the moment out he knew that he’d been gone from his post long enough. Teasing the other man could wait, and he had every intention to punish Ce in all the best ways for his little show this evening.

Gripping Ce by the hips he forced the younger man to spin around, sliding one hand to run over the swell of his ass, dipping between the pert cheeks. At the feel of the plug at his hole he allowed himself to grip the base, pulling it nearly all the way out before he pushed it back in firmly. Below his touch Ce’s hips bucked forwards hard, a broken moan parting those plush pink lips. “If we had the time I’d have you writhing on this, I’d have you begging me to replace it with my cock. You’re lucky I’m in a rush you little brat.” he purred, slipping the toy free fully this time. He slipped it into Ce’s jacket pocket uncaring about the mess it would leave. “I don’t deserve you…”

Cesare laughed softly in return. “Weren’t you calling me a bra--” his sentence was cut off as Majid lined up and thrust inside with zero warning, Ce’s hands only just bracing on the door to support himself in time. He was sure anyone in the nearby vicinity would be entirely aware of what was going on and yet he made no effort to silence himself as Majid rocked into him hard and fast.

“This what you wanted?” Majid asked, both hands now firmly placed upon his lover’s slim hips as he drove inside him with wild abandon, the sounds of skin hitting skiing coupling with the desperate moans of his younger lover. “You wanted me to show you just how crazy you drive me? Wanted me to show you just how much I want you?”. He leaned forwards nipping at Ce’s earlobe as he teased the other with a circle of his hips. “You’re gonna show me just how desperate you’ve been for me. I’m not gonna touch you, you’re gonna come on my cock or not at all. And believe me when I say you’ve pissed me off enough today that I’m more than ready to send you home wanting.”

Cesare could hear the teasing threat in his lover’s voice and he didn’t doubt his words, it wouldn’t be the first time Majid had left him desperate. Of course it was never for long, Majid would always help him find his pleasure but sometimes there would be several uncomfortable hours between where no matter what Ce would do he couldn’t take the edge of need away. Desperate for more the Italian pushed his hips backwards, curving the arch of his back to change the angle. He was rewarded with the sudden press of his lover’s cock against his prostate.

Majid knew the exact moment he had his lover where he wanted him from the utterly desperate cry that parted those beautiful lips. Leaning forwards he pressed his forehead to the back of Ce’s neck, lips pressed to the pale skin there. He was close, so close, the tight clutch of Ce’s body too much. Shifting his hands to curve around the other man’s waist he began to pull the other man roughly towards him, roughly yanking him back onto his cock. He felt the moment that the Italian reached his peak, the tight hole clenching like a vice around him. Something about the sensation spurred his possessive side into action as he leaned forwards, latching his lips to the side of the man’s pale throat, suckling hard enough to leave a vivid purple mark. He broke away only as his own climax ripped through him, hips slamming deeply into Ce as he came within the tight channel so hard that for a moment all of his senses could focus on nothing beyond than the overwhelming swell of pleasure.

It seemed an age before the strength returned to his sated body, a lazy smile upon his lips as he finally pulled free of Ce’s hole. He slipped his hand into the younger man’s pocket, giving no word of warning before he slipped the plug back into place, delighted by the oversensitive little groan the younger man made. “Just giving you what you asked for, baby.” he purred as he took a step back to tuck his cock back into his boxers, fixing his jeans back into place.

Cesare blindly swatted his arm backwards, the weak blow just glancing off Majid’s forearm. After a few more moments he pushed backwards, wobbling a little as the movement pushed the plug against his prostate. “Stronza.” he muttered, staying upright only thanks to Majid suddenly grasping under his arms.

“Oh, you’re gonna complain after moaning that you weren’t getting any?” he replied teasingly, though he reached down to help Ce pull his jeans back upwards, spinning the younger man to face him once more. Softly he pressed a kiss upon the Italian’s pouting lips. “Get yourself home, I’ll be back in a few hours or so.” he promised, reaching behind Ce to open the stall door, though as the man turned he caught him by the shoulder, making him glance back. “And stay out of trouble.” he warned.

Cesare’s kiss bruised lips quirked upwards in a mischievous smile. “I’m not going to make a promise that I can’t keep.” he answered, shooting a wink back at his lover before he slipped from his grip and headed for the door.

Majid let out a long sigh as he watched his lover head out of sight. He was well and truly wrapped round the Italian’s little finger.


End file.
